Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Ubiquitous computing (ubicomp) refers to a modern model of human-computer interaction, in which users may frequently be operating one or more computational devices and/or systems. Ubiquitous technology may often be wireless, mobile, and networked allowing users to connect between their own devices and with other users' devices, with the ultimate goal of making technology ubiquitous through integration and application in everyday life.
Modern ubicomp usage may include both a surplus and a shortage of screen space. For example, a user may have multiple devices such as a tablet, music player, laptop, and smart phone with individual displays. Thus, while the user may have abundant total display area among their various devices, individual displays may be limited for specific application user interfaces. At the same time, any given application may be limited to one of those screens. For example, there may not be an easy way to remove the menus from the top of an editing window on a laptop and put those menus on a smartphone screen associated with the same user. If such movements are possible, applications may use the sum of available screen space instead of whichever single screen they may be attached to. Users may then turn their handheld devices into handy control pads to run other applications while maximizing viewing area.